The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Tulpink’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tulpink’. ‘Tulpink’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was selected as a seedling that arose from the open pollination of unnamed proprietary Hebe plants (not patented) from the Inventor's breeding program growing in a trial garden in the Inventor's nursery in summer of 2007 in Ballyboughal, Dublin County, Ireland. The parentage is unknown as seeds had been collected and sown from many female plants.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in Ballyboughal, Dublin County, Ireland in summer of 2007. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.